Weakest Link: Sonic Style
by Fic-freak
Summary: Welcome to a more randomized version of the weakest link, in sonic form! WARNING: Contains randomness.


Hello this is my third weakest link I've made. None of the stuff is meant to be taken seriously, and most of it is random and weird so if you are allergic to randomness, I suggest you'd better leave.

"Hello everybody!! Welcome to the weakest link, Sonic style! I am your hot and flashy host...the Sun!!" He exclaimed.

"AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!! THE SUN!? OH MY GOD PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE JOKING!!!!!!" Knuckles laughed and rolled on the floor.

"Grrrrrrr!!!!!" The sun said as he started to get red...but technically the sun was already red, so this whole line never happened.

"Just start the game already before I get bored anime style!" Vector spoke.

"Okay then...our first contestant of the game is our beloved Sonic The Hedgehog!" The sun greeted. The camera moved to Sonic but accidentally hit hi in the face.

"OW!!! MOVE THE CAMERA!!!" Sonic yelled. The cameraman backed away. "Okay...hey it's me, Sonic, the one you all know and love!"

"Indeed. Next contestant is Tails!"

"OMFG WHAT IS THAT THING POINTING AT ME!? IS THAT A LASER OR SOMETHING!?!??!?!!?" Tails shouted in fear.

"No...it's just a camera...to film the game show..."

"Oh...is it gonna attack me?" Tails asked with a slight shiver.

"....no. Next is...Knuckles...."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I CAN NOT BELIEVE ANYONE WOULD HIRE THAT FLAME BALL!!!!!!" Knuckles yelled as he continued to laugh.

".....ANYWAYS!!! Next contestant is Amy."

"Hi!! I'm the most biggest flirt you'll ever meet!" Said Amy with a wink to the camera.

"Uhhh....yeah...next contestant is Cream..."

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD I'M ON TV EVERYBODY!!!!" Cream yelled as she pressed her face against the camera. "THIS IS LIKE SO COOL!!!!! HOPEFULLY I'LL GET TO MEET MILEY CYRUS!!!!"

"...." The sun just glared. He didn't know the contestants would be THIS weird. The only normal one so far was Sonic. "Umm, next contestant is Big."

Big just stood there and didn't say anything.

"Well...okay then! Next contestant is Espio!!"

"I must be careful...there is danger everywhere people go and I sense some of that danger could be in this building!" Espio said dramatically/sarcastically/sexily/crazily.

"Good for...you? Next contestant is Charmy..."

"Hi guys!! The name's Charmy!! And...well...yeah!! That's it!" Charmy said gleefully.

"Thank god we got another normal person here! Next contestant is Vector!"

"Yeah, yeah can you hurry up so I can watch Anime?" Vector asked weirdly/romantically/spiritually.

"Anime...? Um...next contestant is Shadow.

"Your mom!!" Shadow yelled.

"Okay...? Next contestant is Rouge."

"Guess what guys? I'm not wearing any panties!" Rouge said in a romantically/weirdly/scary/laughable way.

"And your point is...?" Sonic asked.

"Doesn't that turn you on!?" Rouge asked in slight anger/angst/humor/supernatural.

"Not in the slightest. Think of something new." Espio responded magically.

"sigh...next contestant is Omega."

"I am Omega. I am the robot form of God." Said Omega in a cheesy way.

"OH MY GOD IT'S GOD!!!!" Cream shrieked.

"NO WAI!!!" Tails shrieked girlishly.

"Yes way!!" Said Britney Spears.

"This is TORTURE." The sun whispered. "Next contestant is Tikal."

"Where the heck is my red ball? Has anyone seen it? If I can;t find it, I'll die in 20 point 7 minutes!" Tikal exclaimed.

"Well, your red ball is not me! Next contestant is Bean The Dynamite!"

"I see...dead people...and...balloons with chickens' faces on it!!" Bean said, shivering in fear.

"....whatever. Next contestant is Eggman."

"Gimme some ice cream!!" Eggman demanded.

"What? We don't have ice cream! Ugh...next contestant is Blaze..."

"SEVENTY EIGHT!!!!!" Blaze shouted.

"Dear god, I want to kill myself now. And our last contestant is...Sonia!"

"I's peanut butter jel- wait...this isn't the rehearsals for the dancing bananaman promotion?" Sonia asked.

"No!!!!! Now let's start the game before I get a headache! Sonic!!! Who is the person who always wears a pink dress in super Princess Peach?"

"WTF? You gave out the answers in the question you stupid flame ball!!" Espio yelled in a angrily/spiritually/madly/weirdly/crazily/classy way

"Shut up mortal!" The sun boomed. Tails and Bean cowered in fear.

"It's Princess Peach, right?" Sonic answered.

"Correct!" The sun looked at Tails...though the sun didn't have eyes.

"WHAT!? WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME LIKE THAT FOR!? ARE YOU GONNA EAT ME!!?" Tails screamed.

"No!! You're suppose to say...oh screw it!! Just answer the question: Who's Eggman's father?"

"O_O" Tails just stared and the sun stared right back...even though the sun doesn't have eyes.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..................................................................Chickenman! Wait a second...wolf man rhymes with chicken man....OH MY GOD!!!! WOLFMAN IS OUT TO GET ME!!!" Tails screamed and cowerd in fear.

"NOOOO!!!!!!" The sun yelled. His temperature was rising. "Knuckles!! What color is Bean's fur?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Knuckles laughed yet again, and was still rolling on the floor.

"Sigh...MOVING ON!!!! Amy!! What color is the moon?"

"Pink, because that is what attracts guys and it's a flirty color." Amy answered in a sexily/romantically/scary/disturbing way.

"......................no..........Cream, what color is bread?"

"BLUE CAUSE THAT'S THE MAIN COLOR OF MOVIES!!!!" Said Cream, which obviously made no sense.

"Sigh...hopefully I get to resign from this job. Big!! What color is chocolate?"

Big didn't answer and stood in silence.

"-_-'. Espio! What color is chocolate!?"

"Depends on what kind of chocolate- HIYA!!!" Espio yelled as he jumped and turn around as he thought someone was behind him.

"No...that's incorrect...Charmy!! What color is chocolate?"

"Brown!!" Charmy responded in a non-humorish, non-sexily, non-romantically way.

"Incorrect! The answer was chocolate!"

"What? Since when was chocolate considered a color?" Charmy asked.

"Since........well, I don't know! But it's a color so there! Vector! How much does Omochao talk?"

"Enough to make you commit suicide anime style." Said Vector, thinking about anime.

".............................I'll accept that I guess. Omochao is pretty annoying. Shadow! Who is Sega?"

"Your mom!" Shadow yelled.

"-_-' NO!!! Sigh....I'm losing my patience! Rouge, what is 7 less than a number?"

"Um, um...." Rouge was stumped. Suddenly, she decided lift up her shirt and bra to reveal her sexy stockings.

Unfortunately that didn't work out since all the guys have seen it and it got old pretty fast.

"HEYY!!! PUT THAT BACK ON!!! THIS IS A FAMILY SHOW!!!"

"Sorry!! I was stumped and whenever I go on gameshows, I always lift up my shirt so I can win the grand prize or move on!" Rouge responded satanically.

"Whatever, just put your shirt back on! Jeeze...Omega! What is 7 less than a number?"

"Does not compute. Does not compute." Omega said. Next, the robot randomly exploded.

But, unfortunately, Omega's robot instincts and high power advance system makes him immune to randomness.

"Um...incorrect...Tikal, what is Nana's and Popo's relationshiop in Super Smash bros Melee?"

"FIND MY RED BALL RIGHT NOW!!! I HAVE 17 point 4 MINUTES LEFT!!!!!" Tikal screamed.

"....................................incorrect................................Bean, what does baka mean in Japanese?"

"G-GHOST!!!!! The ghosts are trying to take control me. They've given me a sign that they will come, and it's a Japanese word! It all makes perfect sense!" Bean exclaimed in a weirdly/spiritually/nasty/crazy/ way.

"-_-....no. Eggman, If an apple and a grapefruit rolled down a hill side by side together, which one will fall in a lake first?"

"The ice cream will fall first!! Cookies and Cream to be exact!" Eggman exclaimed.

"This is seriously messed up now...that is incorrect...ugh, Blaze! If an apple and a grapefruit rolled down a hill side by side together, which one will fall in a lake first?"

"EIGHTY THREE!!!" Blaze shouted.

"NOOO!!!!!! Aah!!! Sonia!!!! If an apple and a grapefruit rolled down a hill side by side together, which one will fall in a lake first? AND ANSWER IT RIGHT THIS TIME!!!!!"

"The banana!!! No wait...that would happen if Mister Bananaman was falling down a hill um, the apple?" Sonia said dramatically/sarcastically/satanically.

"YES!!! FINALLY!!! YOU ARE CORRECT!!! Hooo...and that ends round one! Now, you guys must vote off who you think is the we-"

"TWENTY SIX!!!!!" Blaze shouted.

"-_-' Just vote for who you think is the weakest link!"

3 point 4 minutes later:

"It's done! Here are the results!"

Sonic: I voted for big cause...he didn't really contribue anything.

Tails: Anybody who tries to eat me!!

Knuckles: THE SUN FOR BEING SO HILARIOUS!!!! I MEAN, WHO HONESTLY SAW THAT COMING!?!?!?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHA!!!!!!!

Amy: Rouge for being too sexy and slutty.

Cream: Ewe Boll! Worst. Director. Ever.

Big: ...

Espio: Danger!!! It's more weak if most of it is eliminated!

Charmy: The color chocolate!! Chocolate never told me it was an offical color!! I need to have a word with him!

Vector: Anybody who hates anime.

Shadow: Your mom!

Rouge: My boobs. I wish I could eliminate them, and get some replacements.

Omega: Results have founded that Big is the weakest link of all time.

Tikal: I AM GOING TO ELIMINATE ALL OF YOU IF I DON'T FIND MY RED BALL!!!!

Bean: The ghosts!!! I must eliminated them by using technology!

Eggman:Sherbet!! I don't like that ice cream!!

Blaze: TWENTY ONE!!

Sonia: Knuckles, he's getting kind of annoying.

"Wow....um, I don't even understand half of those votes but...it looks like Big is the weakest link!!"

Big slowly walked out of the game room.

Aftermath (Short Interview):

Big: .................................................hi...................................................

End

That's the end!!! The game has begun and already it is weird/random/romantic/comedic/classy/awesome/disturbing/crazy. Wouldn't you agree? 


End file.
